


Poison

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Kahlia Mahariel [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Assassination, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: "Do you know there are poisons I can ingest that would be harmless to me and yet be already killing you as we speak?"Another contract, another day, and Zevran knows this dance a little too well.





	Poison

Panting in the aftermath, Zevran flopped onto his back with a moan. He swiped at the sweat that was dripping down his face, then fought his distaste when the woman he’d just had sex with rolled to cushion her face on his chest. He slipped out from under her and hopped to his feet, heading to her wash basin to clean up.

“Ah, that was invigorating!” he exclaimed, a wet rag cleaning the residue off his cock. He tossed it away and reached for his pants as the woman in the bed flipped her tangled dark hair over her shoulder, a silk sheet draped over one leg and part of her waist as she leaned on one arm and smiled at him.

“I’m good, right?” she chuckled, reaching for her wine. Zevran pulled on his dark silk pants and tied his belt, then returned to put a knee on the bed beside her and kiss her reddened lips lightly.

“You were good,” he told her with a smile that she returned with satisfied pride. He returned to his clothes as she sipped her wine, glancing toward the heavy curtains that muffled the sounds of the city waking up. He had come to her in the night and she let him in off her balcony as planned and they were busy until after dawn. But he was going to be late if he dallied any longer, the scent of baking bread reaching him in this villa high in Antiva City’s noble district. Her father would no doubt return shortly from his business deals with the politicians and it would be good for him to be long gone by then.

Behind him, she coughed a little and he abandoned his search for the buttons she seemed to have ripped off his shirt to return to her side. She frowned at him and dropped her goblet but he caught it before it could stain the bed. He put a hand on her cheek, dark skin turning pale and lips a little blue around the edges, and sighed.

“What did you… What did you do to me?” she asked as her body began to go limp. He laid her gently back on her pillows and smiled at her softly in sadness.

“I am afraid it was not your fault,” he told her. “But your father made some people very angry with his business, the wrong secrets being sold. You know about that, yes? Your father is selling Antiva’s secrets. Normally, that wouldn’t matter at all, but sadly he got caught. And your father is still an important man so rather than send me to him, I was paid to come to you.” He sighed as he gently tucked her hair behind her round ear as her breaths sped and shallowed, became difficult. “You are not at fault, my dear. You are simply a message to your father. It is tragic how this game is played sometimes, when innocents suffer for the sins of those close to them. But you have been dead since you sucked my cock, you simply didn’t know it yet.” He kissed her bluing lips and a weak hand reached for him. He took it and kissed her fingers. Her lips moved but he couldn’t hear so he leaned in closer.

“It hurts,” she breathed, all that she could manage. He sat back again.

“Ah, yes,” he sympathized. “You must be allergic to the poison as well. I’ve seen it before. Here, since I am feeling magnanimous and you truly were very good in bed, I’ll end it quick for you.” He kissed her lips gently one more time, then sank his dagger into her heart. Then he sighed and stood to peek beyond the curtain at the villa’s stables, looking for the horse he knew her father had taken out. He didn’t see it yet, so he collected his things and instead of scaling the building to the roof he simply leapt off the balcony and strode back to base, cleaning his dagger on the shirt she had ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so freaking sick. There's no such thing as sick pay for me so I'm at work and I was inspired. This is the first thing I've written in quite some time, honestly, and it probably sucks because I feel like shit. Also I couldn't think of tags, sorry.


End file.
